1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to data cleansing and governance, and more specifically, to performing data cleansing and governance in a systematic and methodical way, allowing organizations to prioritize efforts in order to meet project demands and schedules.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When implementing an Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP), Master Data Management (MDM), Big Data, Data Warehouse (DW), or other type of information integration project, customers typically design project schedules to conclude when all data is 100% clean and 100% available, also referred to as “Day 1” of “Go-Live.” This type of endpoint often causes customers trouble with meeting specified deadlines, as attempting to cleanse, convert, and migrate heavy or large volumes of data from legacy systems to target systems may be time consuming, leading to scheduling delays and associated budget increases.